Love Stories for Everyone
by SevenSinsproject
Summary: Love stories for everyone's favorite pairings. Contains Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Ninjago Love Stories prompt 1: Games

Pairing: Kai x Lloyd

Summary: Kai thinks back to the games he played with Lloyd.

Kai's pov

It was raining. Being fire, you'd expect me to hate this kind of weather, right? I loved it, despite all the memories it brought back. Lloyd had gone off to some town off in the middle of nowhere to get another reward and give some big speech. He hated that. Not because they had been there too and helped, well…maybe a little. It hurt that Lloyd was gone so often. He never asked any of the others to come with him. If he didn't know Lloyd like he did, he might of though all the attention was going to his head. Sure, Lloyd craved attention, but attention from strangers was not what he was after.

It was his attention Lloyd was after. Every hour of every day he wanted my attention and mine alone. That wasn't hard, given how much I loved the kid. As soon as he came home I'd pull him off in some room and demand to know everything. He'd laugh and tell me all about it. I loved the way he laughed. It made him sound like himself again. Being older changed Lloyd, maybe to the point of being a completely different person, but I could see right through all of his disguises.

Lloyd still was only a child. It showed every time we did anything together. He still had a comic book collection under his bed. He still was afraid of the dark. He still loved sweets to the point of having an obsession. It made him weak and vulnerable and innocent. But when it came to the games we played, then and now, he was still a pro.

You can say I corrupted him all you want, but the kid had a whole collection of Yaoi books under his bed that he disguised as comic books. He brought up the idea when I caught him reading one. I had agreed, having feelings for the younger boy since we had formally met. Anger and hatred make a great disguise, but I suppose he saw through that. I sat on the edge of his bed, listening to him explain himself. He stuttered and was red in the face as he explained what he wanted. I didn't get it; I barely heard him over my pounding heart. When our lips met for the first time, however, it spoke volumes.

I pushed him back on the bed, staring into the ocean blue eyes. "What did you wanna play? Why don't you show me?" His eyes widened as he reached up, gently tracing my jaw.

"You wanna play a game with me, Kai? I'll show you how," he whispered.

So it began. Our secret meetings became more and more frequent as the time we'd been together grew. Too soon he gained the weight of the world on his shoulders. He ran into my arms then and there, forcing his lips on mine as he cried. He felt the same fear as I did; our games were drawing to a close. I wouldn't let that happen; I wouldn't take the only joy in his life away. So I kissed him back, trying to convey I understood. I understood how he felt. He understood, I knew it from the moment he pulled away.

Then there was the incident with the time tea, or whatever it was called. He had grown up to save us. He walked up to me, smirk on his face. "You wanna play a game Kai? We could play doctor? I know you like that," God, his voice was sexy. It was deeper, so unfamiliar yet so right. He said it loud enough for everyone to hear. I could feel my face heat up as our lips met. Let the games begin.

We met in closets, bedrooms, anywhere without people. Our somewhat innocent games became not so innocent. He didn't care how close we came to crossing the line. He loved me. I loved him too, but I didn't want to hurt him. The world needed him. What if I made it so he couldn't fight the Overlord because I was hurt? Before the fight we kissed, once again conveying everything into one kiss.

Now Lloyd was never around. He left so often that I was worried I'd never see him again. This scared me; I was getting too attached. Maybe I should just propose so I could never be without him. When he walked in the door, he ran into my arms, smiling. "I have a surprise," he whispered, "and it's just for you." I didn't understand. What surprise could be only for me? He knelt to the ground, smiling with tears in his eyes. "Will you marry me?" I nodded, surprised. It wasn't too surprising that he made the first move. I smiled back, placing a small kiss on the top of his nose. "Onto a new game, Mr. Impatient. Just couldn't wait, could ya?" He laughed, and everything returned to normal.

First prompt done. I will accept any requests. I have some planned too, just in case. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Zane glanced back at Cole, not sure how to react. He was expecting him to dance with _her_. There was no mistaking the love he felt for her, but he wasn't too sure how to go about doing this. Cole told him to follow his lead, but, he wasn't sure if he trusted Cole. He had seen Cole flirt, and although he was good, those other girls weren't Pixal.

Those other girls didn't have eyes like Pixal's; eyes that glowed amidst all the darkness in their world. The Overlord had returned, bringing with him darkness and fear. Pixal was like a small candle flickering weakly in the dark; her light almost consumed by the shadow the Overlord cast. Yet she managed to smile, even if it was painted on and fake. Pixal made him feel alive; made his core pulse emotions he didn't believe in until now pulsed through his chest. So this is what Jay felt for Nya. Whatever it was, it made him feel complete.

"C'mon you two," Cole encouraged, "Zane, put your hand on her waist." Was Cole all right? Did he honestly expect him to put his hands on her waist and do all those things Zane had seen him do to other girls? Zane chanced a quick glance at Pixal, but she looked just as confused as he did. Hesitantly, he took her hands in his; electricity filling his veins as he did. It was quick, nothing he hadn't felt before. But this was different. It held so much more power and emotion. Sure, when he looked at Nya the electricity came, but only when she was extremely near him and he could feel her breath on his neck.

Zane and Pixal stood about two feet apart with their hands barely entwined. Cole sighed heavily, forcing a cheerful smile. "C'mon Zane, you can get closer than that," he informed, his voice more forced than usual. Why on earth did Nya appoint him matchmaker? Rolling his eyes, he moved from his comfortable position against the wall towards the pair as they shuffled a couple inches closer. Pushing the two close enough that their chests brushed, Cole positioned their hands. "There, now stay like that, please," he whined, stepping back slightly. He smiled and pressed play on the CD player he had brought into the room. 'It's all up to you Zane, make me proud!' Cole thought, smiling.

Zane knew the song. "Cantarella," he murmured softly, stepping backwards, "of course." Taking a deep breath, he began to go through the dance, singing the words so softly he was almost sure she couldn't hear. The light that filled her emerald eyes, however, made him think that maybe she did hear him. Back, forward, spin, he had memorized the movements. Because once upon a time, he danced this with Cole, back when his father died. It had made him feel less alone. He spun her again, pulling her against his chest. "I was so alone," he whispered, "so lost. Then I met you. Promise me you won't leave; I can't take that kind of pain again." Her eyes widened; a spark ignited a fire inside them.

Pixal was simple, really. She wanted what she could not have. She wanted to live on, because Zane too wanted what he could not have. She could not promise something like that. "Tonight," she whispered, "I can only promise you tonight." She hated her voice, so monotone. She wished she could fill it with the love Zane could, or the fiery temper Kai possessed, or even the laughter Jay and Nya shared. It filled her with longing. That was all she could do now. Long to be free; long for them not to turn out the lights. Dreams became her only escape, not that she could escape into anything sweet. All her dreams were bitter and they were all about him. She didn't mind that part, but he was crying. She hated seeing him cry, especially since those tears were for her.

The song ended abruptly with Pixal drawn close to his chest. Tears filled her hollow eyes, so often void of emotion. He tilted her chin up, studying her with that calculating look. "One night, then. I will give you what you want, whatever it is, for tonight. And if you can come back, then I'll give you everything."

He was so foolish, giving everything to her so willingly. She could still betray them, of her own free will. She couldn't though, because the pained look he'd give her would crack her into a million pieces. She leaned into his chest, feeling cold steel. Something else was there, though. A warmth she couldn't begin to comprehend greeted her; welcoming her to everything that was Zane. Their eyes locked; emerald and ice blue clashing yet going along perfectly. Two people who shouldn't have been compatible.

Their lips met in a quick, inexperienced kiss. She couldn't live without him; her body ached with need for him. She completed him. She noticed that the other boy had left a long time ago, which was fine. "Zane, may I ask you something?" she whispered once they had pulled apart. He nodded, arms settling comfortably around her waist. "When you do turn out the lights, promise me you won't cry…we are compatible, right?"

"Of course," Zane whispered, "if it worries you, I won't turn out the lights."

"Yes, please don't turn them out."

Okay, so here is the Zixal fic. Jay x Nya will be next, then on to Glaciershipping! I'm so sorry for not updating…Please forgive me!


	3. Chapter 3

This contains Nya x Bad boy Jay. Well, Jayna was requested; I just added my own personal touch.

Nya did not allow herself to be afraid of anything. She was a samurai; a tigress hidden in the shadows. Jay made her afraid though, because she knew that electricity caused burns just as bad as fire did. Beautiful and dangerous; quick and intimidating. It sent her heart pounding inside her chest screaming, "Danger, it's dangerous here! Get away now!" her rebellious side often overtook her as she reached out to touch him. Fingers, chest, lips, anything really. She wanted to feel the electricity that pulsed through. She wanted that sense of fear and adrenaline when their fingers met.

She was selfish, wanting to keep him all to herself. But electricity is hard to tame; you cannot but in a glass jar and expect it to remain still. It will pound against the glass, creating rumbling noises and begging to be free. Jay was very predictable, yet sometimes he was so hard to read. She couldn't see what lay behind those blue eyes that looked at her with laughter and love. Sometimes she was worried he was laughing at her. Yet they only go that way when they looked at her.

Nya was no stranger to boys. She had been one of the only single girls in the village. Boys chased after her more often than not. She came home with bruises and bite marks, even though Kai showed obvious disapproval. She didn't understand what was so wrong about it; it was like he thought they were doing something even worse. Finally, when she came home late yet again, he snapped. "Why do you keep chasing after all these boys? Can't you just stick with one? I'm worried about you, Nya. I'm worried you'll do something you'll regret."

"Regret? Like what?" she retorted hotly.

"Promise me you won't have sex," he begged, "I don't care what you do as long as you don't have sex." She had agreed, never seeing such a fearful look in her brother's eyes. She didn't want to see that look ever again.

With Jay, she wanted to go against her brother's wishes. She wanted to go farther than ever with him. She wanted to go fast and hard, but Jay took it slow. He never was very slow, but he was with her. She could see how badly he wanted her. His eyes would linger on her and he'd smirk. Such a devil; rebellious and unafraid to do anything to get what he wanted. Lightning coursed through his veins, so slow wasn't exactly his thing.

Their first kiss was in some town she didn't even bother to remember. He eased her against the wall; the pair had left to get away from all the stress. He pressed against her, wrists in one hand and chin in the other. "I love you, Nya," he purred, pressing their lips together. Her eyes met his; she watched the smirk form on his lips. As he pulled away, he stopped and pressed his lips against her ear. "Beautiful, just like lightning." He dropped her wrists and walked away, shoving his hands in his pockets. He turned back once, smirking.

Nya sank to the ground, hands on her lips. Say what they would, he was beautiful. An angel disguised as a demon. No matter what her brother said, no matter what the world thought, she would love him. He was merely hiding his true self from her; the Jay that was kind and funny and would do whatever she wanted. He could be stubborn and reckless and lazy but he was hers. That was all she needed.

She should have known something so beautiful would be too dangerous to keep forever. She could trick herself into believing it, but still doubt came in rhythm with her pounding heart. The tigress in Nya lived for this thrill, and maybe, just maybe, she could convince her other half to love it too.

This is so short! I'm sorry, but I've never been into Nya. Next up Glaciershipping, then Kai x Jay…and any other requests I get. Happy Valentine's day!


	4. Chapter 4

_What had I done wrong_

_She left me all alone_

_For him none the less_

_Why Nya, why?_

_I always tried my best to make you happy_

_I loved your smile_

_But he could always do it better_

_God I hate him!  
>But he's a brother, and this is normal, right?<em>

_I've never really met anyone quiet like you_

_And I find you amazing in every way_

_But why?_

_Why him over me?  
>What did I do to make you choose him?<em>

_You tell me it's nothing_

_But I know you're lying_

_I see it in your eyes_

_So what is it?  
>Do I talk too much?<br>Or is it something more?_

_Zane's my only companion now_

_He doesn't leave when I yell at him  
>He only looks sad, like it troubles him<em>

_Sometimes I hit him_

_I fight back_

_But he doesn't mind_

_He knows_

_He knows better than all of them_

_He knows better than you_

_When he wakes up with bruises_

_I feel so guilty_

_But he always smiles_

_That perfect smile_

_And tells me he'll be okay_

_As long as I get better_

_As long as I smile again_

_That's right_

_I've stopped smiling_

_All because you chose him _

_That rock chucking idiot_

_I tell Zane these things_

_He understands_

_He knows_

_He doesn't say anything now, but he rises from his chair_

_I'm filled with fear, and something else_

_Is it rage?_

_Or is it longing?  
>I don't know, it's all just a jumble of emotions<em>

_He takes my hand, and my eyes widen_

"_I promise I'll take care of you_

_I'll rid you of that sadness. Don't hate him_

_Don't hate yourself either. Just be you."_

_And…_

_And…_

_I don't know what to do_

_But then again I do know_

_Against all I believe in_

_Against the emotion and passion I held for you_

_I pressed my lips against his_

_I let it all out_

_I knew this was meant to be_

_And I felt happy again_

_Zane was new and unfamiliar with this_

_But I gently showed him the way_

_This was what I wanted_

_Why had it remained hidden?_

_So many words can be exchanged through a kiss_

_But one word rang between us_

_It wasn't anger _

_Or passion_

_Or lust_

_Envy_

_Longing_

_No, no, none of those suited _

_It was need_

_I needed him_

_He needed me_

_Yin and Yang_

_A fragile balance_

_That had just been fixed_

_But Zane's eyes were open_

_Did I do something wrong again?_

_No, I couldn't have…_

_Could I?_

_Zane's hands wrap around my waist_

_Beckoning, pulling me closer_

_I let my hands wrap around his neck_

_Those icy blue eyes close, and I feel…_

_At ease_

_My eyes close too_

_And the madness in my head_

_The denial in my heart_

_The hatred in my soul_

_Leave_

_It's a nice feeling_

_Like the weight of the world has been lifted of your shoulders_

_I felt weak in his arms_

_A sense of helplessness_

_But…It was something new_

_And I enjoyed it_

_I felt like sometimes_

_Instead of being the hero_

_It's nice to be the one being saved_

_I shoved too hard_

_We fell to the ground_

_He was on the bottom_

_I was on the top_

_The kiss broke_

_And I began to apologize_

_A blush covered my face_

_But he laughed_

_It was quiet, but I thought it was absolutely perfect_

"_Are you okay?" he asked_

"_Yeah, I'm perfect," I whispered, forcing my hands on his shoulders_

_I eased him to the ground_

"_Now that I've found you."_

_He understood_

_I liked that_

_He knew me_

_I knew him, well, almost_

_But that didn't matter_

_Not anymore_

_I learned how_

_To love_

_Dear Nya,_

_So if you see me_

_And want me back_

_Too bad_

_I've found a much better angel _

_Then you'll ever be_

_So enjoy your life with Cole_

_Cause I'll be chilling with Zane_

_Yeah, I'm joking again_

_Hope you miss me_

_Cause I won't be missing you_

_Love you for never,_

_Jay~_


	5. Chapter 5

I promise I'll have Glaciershipping up soon, but for now let's just not kill me and enjoy this Kai/Jay fic, okay?

Kai wasn't an idiot. Sure he was rash and hot tempered but he was not stupid. He couldn't feign innocence and be oblivious to Jay's suffering. Jay was slowly crumbling into the darkest part of himself. Fear and doubt manipulated him like puppeteers.

He himself had been there once. It was like hell had frozen over and trapped him in her icy fingers. There were cuts on his writs to prove it. So many times had he thought it could get better if he put all the blame on himself. By cutting, he felt pain. Pain numbed his body yet proved he was still alive. Red was his favorite color, not the scarlet, terrifying crimson of his own blood against his skin. He had been so afraid and lost. There was no one there to help him, unlike Jay.

He saw the way Jay looked in the mirror. He could tell Jay only saw what was wrong with himself. To Kai, Jay was faultless. "I'm not good enough for hi-them," Jay would murmur, "so why do they call me brother?" Kai never understood who 'him' was, but he always felt something inside him stir. Jay's eyes, those beautiful hazel eyes, would glance at his bed. A scarred wrist would flash as his hand made its way to his heart. In return Kai would whisper, unheard and unseen, "Faultless, beautiful, loved."

Kai wanted to scream at him. He wanted to tell him that he was indeed faultless and beautiful and beyond compare. Maybe he wasn't as muscular as Cole or himself, but since when did that matter? He wanted to tell him how beautiful his skin was; he wanted to feel that reddish brown hair between his fingers. He was uncertain though, and continued to find everything that was perfect with him in silence.

Jay was so alone. He had seen Kai's wrists; he was the first of the other ninja to know. He hated seeing those chocolate brown eyes filled with tears. Fear was plainly written on his face, but fear of what was uncertain. Rejection, perhaps, or even hatred. He understood, though, and tried to smile. "I get it," he whispered, "darkness can even put out your flame." Kai had smiled weakly in return, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Thanks, mouth of lighting."

"Yeah, whatever, Pompeii."

Jay was such a liar. He lied whenever he spoke to the others. He hid behind masks of a cheerful personalities and corny jokes. Electricity illuminated the world, so how come he had to be overshadowed by darkness? He couldn't bring himself to lie to Kai, though. Whenever he was around he could barely look him in the eye. His eyes portrayed everything; often times he was a volcano waiting to erupt. He desperately wanted Kai to be the one to save him, because Kai had gone through this once. He could help him get out of it.

One can only take so much of silence, though. One evening Jay was standing in front of the mirror, looking once again at all his flaws. Kai could never love him and he should have known that. "Loveless," he breathed, "no one loves me. He wouldn't love me even if I was a completely different person." Kai stiffened, taking in the teen he had come to adore. He silently walked towards him, afraid to startle him. He wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on top of his head, "Beloved," he announced, "you are beloved." He traced Jay's ribs, causing him to shudder. "You have the most beautiful eyes," he coaxed, "and the cutest laugh. Absolutely perfect." Tears filled Jay's eyes as Kai turned him around.

"Kai I…" Jay begged, clutching his shoulders.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here; nothing is going to get you." Kai tilted Jay's chin up slowly, smiling reassuringly. "I'm not sure who this other dude is, but I hope you're not too in love with him." Kai placed his lips against Jay's, pulling the surprised teen closer to him. Pulling back, Kai cooed, "Beloved, my darling beloved, is beautiful. You are my beloved, and by default are beautiful. Not that you need someone to tell you that." Jay looked at him with tear filled eyes and kissed him again, whispering, "Love you Pompeii."

"Love you too, Lightning thief."

Aww, what adorable nicknames! Aren't I creative…nope, not at all. Glaciershipping will be next, I promise!


	6. Chapter 6

Lloyd wasn't allowed to be afraid. He was the son of Lord Garmadon; he should be creating fear not feeling it. It was the first night on a ship full of people who hated him. He would never admit it, but he was scared, terrified even, of being alone. The room was dark and empty just like so many nights before. "Alone," he whispered, "I'm all alone and nobody cares."

His fists clutched the pale sheets and held them like a lifeline. His eyes widened at the realization. No one cared. Not his uncle, his ninja, even his own mother and father didn't care about him. The serpentine and their ice cold hearts had only used him to gain an advantage. He was merely a pawn on the game board of life; a lifeless puppet without a will of his own.

He had always known he was loveless. To be loved was something he had never experienced, or at least, not for a long time. It was faint and fading every day, but he sometimes could feel the gentle caress of someone, and hear them murmur his name into his ear. He'd always glance behind him, always hoping someone was behind him. When he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, he was sure he could smell smoke and ash and feel the warmth of a flame against his skin.

Tears began to fall from his eyes, no matter how desperately he tried to stop them. They clouded his vision and numbed his already dull senses. He heard the door slowly creak open, flinching at the sound of footsteps. 'Just go away," he though bitterly. Instead, all his old fears came back and he whimpered, "Please don't hit me."

Kai was less upset about Lloyd being here than he let on. The others were practically at each other's throats about it, quarreling and bickering nonstop. Even though his temper and hot headedness prevented others from seeing it, he was actually glad the young Garmadon was here. That meant he was safe, even if the Serpentine were roaming Ninjago. The others had gone to bed at least an hour ago, but he had hesitated in front of Lloyd's door. He leant against the wall, starring at it. So many times had he hidden behind closed doors. He forced himself forward, placing his hand on the doorknob. As he opened the door, he heard the almost silent sobbing of the young teen.

Blue eyes met his; his body tensed at the mere sound of his footsteps. "Please don't hit me," he whimpered, pitifully hugging his knees to his chest. Kai closed the door behind him, slowly making his way towards Lloyd. He sat gingerly on the edge, staring at the wall. "Hit you?" his voice held an unnatural bite. To anyone else, he would've said, "Why waste my time on you?" He restrained himself and gently whispered, "Why would I do that?"

"Because you hate me," the young Garmadon whimpered.

"Who told you that?" He turned to face Lloyd, studying him with wonder. What exactly had this poor kid been through? Lloyd dropped his gaze, staring instead at the sheets with new intensity. He stood up, deciding that if Lloyd really wanted him there, he'd stop him. He was halfway through the door when he spoke up. "Please don't leave," he whispered, "I…I'm afraid of the dark." He turned, smiling softly.

"Why didn't you just say so?"

Kai went and sat next to Lloyd, surprised how easily the kid curled up against his chest. "You're warm," he muttered sleepily, clutching his shirt. Not knowing what to say, Kai began to speak.

"Once, in a land far away, there was a light. It burned brighter than any flame and lasted forever. The light was surrounded by darkness, so he believed that he was not loved. The darkness tried to consume him, but he stayed strong. Finally, the young light was delivered into the arms of someone with passion that blazed like fire. He held onto the little flame, and told him things he'd never heard before." Lloyd yawned, his body heavy with sleep. He liked this story; it reminded him of his own. "The flame told the light that he was not loveless, but he was beloved by all. He was loved most of all by the flame." Lloyd snuggled against Kai's chest, purring. He chuckled, tracing Lloyd's cheek. He wrapped his arms tighter around him, whispering, "I love you, little light."

Lloyd grew up to save them. Maybe it was for the better, but that night, Lloyd came to him. He didn't knock, not like he had too. He shut the door behind him, tears spilling from his eyes. "I'm afraid, Kai," he whimpered. Kai rose, holding out his arms. Lloyd threw himself into them, enjoying the warmth that always remained. "The flame told the light, now grown up, I love you." Lloyd murmured into his chest, clinging to him.

"I love you, bigger light."

"Kai…is okay for me to be afraid?" By way of answer, Kai held him tighter. He adjusted himself, using one of his hands to cup Lloyd's chin. "You're grown up," he whispered, "I can do this without a guilty conscience. " He lightly placed his lips against Lloyd's, pulling back slowly and placing them against his forehead. He didn't wait for an answer, but pulled Lloyd with him onto the bed. "I'll stay with you until you're not afraid."

Lloyd smiled, placing his lips against Kai's before leaning against his chest. He remembered the dreams he had, and knew it was Kai. He should've known; fire and light walked hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Zane Julian stared up at the foreboding walls of his new school: Ninjago High. Though his father had tried to convince him into going to a nice private school to provide the best education possible to prepare him for medical school, Zane had other plans. He would rather go to public school over private any day. Private school got boring; seeing the same faces and doing the same thing everyday. He forced himself forward, acceptance letter clutched tightly in his left hand. The metal doors opeNed smoothly, feeling cold against his unusually warm hands.

The inside was nit as bad as he thought it wold be. The walls were of smooth white tile with black floors. His footsteps echoed loudly in the empty hall, resounding eerily off the walls. The lockers were a dull red color with names and numbers plastered in gold lettering that was already beginning to fade and peel away. He found the office quickly, opening the large glass door hesitantly. Thankfully, it made no sound as he entered. A young woman with silver hair and pleasant emerald eyes greeted him. "Hello, I am Pixal, and you are?"

"Zane, Zane Julian. It is a pleasure to meet you, Pixal." He spoke smoothly, letting the words flow easily. He watched with slight satisfaction as his polite words as Pixal's face became a light shade of pink.

Zane had always managed to attract girls, most older than him because of his polite speech and natural way with words. He wasn't bad looking, either, with icy blue eyes, pale blond hair, and a tones physique. Some girls were only after his family's wealth; others were only after his body and the satisfaction it could provide. Zane honestly didn't care much about girls, never having time for them. He wanted to be a doctor like his mother or go into culinary arts like his mother. He spent more time reading text books than with others, usually having his nose buried in a medical textbook with print so small it was as if he were staring at it from space. He had made it his goal to make at least one friend this year, even if it was only temporary.

"I was told to give you this," he stated, handing her the envelope.

"Of course. Do you need textbooks or anything of the sort?"

"No, thank you, I just need a schedule, miss." He leant closer to her, so close he could feel her warm breath on his neck and he swore her heart skipped a beat. " My current schedule is open for someone as pretty as you, Pixal." Her blush grew darker and she smiled weakly as she fumbled for a schedule. She quickly wrote something on it and handed it to him. The entire schedule was written in purple ink with text so small he could barely make out the words. A phone number was written messily and circled several times in the same purple ink as the schedule. " It's seventh hour now. Do you need someone to show you around?"

"I'll be fine, but thank you for the offer." He smiled charmingly at her, loving as he watched her melt under his gaze. He gave her one last glance before turning and heading out of the office.

He glanced halfheartedly at the schedule, frowning in concentration. "Room 204, first floor, Spanish 3." Shrugging, he glanced around for any sign if a classroom. He quickly found classroom 200 and walked down the lengthy corridor, tasking his time. He would rather wait until the start if a new day to come, but his father had to work and his mother had an order it fill. So, he had to start a bit earlier than planned. He froze as he heard yelling from one of the classrooms. Turning, he saw that it was the class he was supposed to be in-room 204.

He watched a teen his age storm out of the room, muttering a few choice words under his breath. The boy sat against one of the lockers, taking out a pencil and paper. He occasionally glanced up, studying the hall curiously. He was constantly brushing raven hair out of his eyes, scowling and muttering a curse under his breath. Dying to know what he was doing, Zane walked towards him and sat next to him, close enough to see but not bother him.

He was surprised that the boy was drawing him. He captured every little detail; from the nearly hidden snowflake tattoo on his neck to the individual strands of hair. He looked up suddenly, his eyes widening as he saw he was no longer there. He turned and gasped when he saw him, shoving the pad of paper into his bag haphazardly. "You're a good artist," he whispered, causing the boy to freeze. He turned and searched for something in his bag, smiling when he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a snowflake clip, muttering, "Close your eyes." The boy complied reluctantly, shutting his beautiful onyx eyes. Zane smiled, brushing the soft hair out of Cole's eyes and pinning it to one side. "I'm Zane," he whispered softly, "Zane Julian."

"Cole," the boy replied, shifting so he was closer to Zane.

Being so close to Zane made Cole nervous. It made his heart bet faster, but he liked it. "Can I look now?" He questioned.

"Yes," Zane murmured in his ear, "here." Cole opened his eyes to see Zane's phone in front of him. He was mildly amused to see the white, bejeweled snowflake clip holding his hair back. He placed a gentle kiss in Zane's cheek. "Thanks," he smirked, "so what's your schedule like?" Zane passed his schedule to Cole, face. Right pink. "Your schedule is just like mine. Want me to show you around?"

"I'd...I'd like that very much, Cole-Sempai."

"J-Just Cole," Cole blushed furiously, "c'mon, let's go." Taking Zane's hand, the pair roamed the school together until the end of the day. The students took no notice of the boys entwined hands or Cole's little snowflake clip. "I'll walk you home," Cole stated, tugging at Zane's hand, "I can help you catch up, too!" Zane nodded, tightening his grip on Cole's hand.

The pair reached the Julian household too soon. They stoo on the doorstep, staring at one another. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Cole smiled, pulling Zane into his arms.

"Of course," he pulled back slightly, smirking. Just as the Door opened, Cole pulled Zane into a kiss, which he accepted happily. As Cole pulled away, he whispered, "I'm going to bring the joy into those sad eyes of yours, got it?" Zane nodded, feeling weak in the knees. "Love you, Pinkey." Placing one last kiss on Zane's forehead, Cole began walking home. Zane sank to his knees, trying to soothe his beating heart. His fingers reached up to his lips as he moaned, "Cole...I'll let you." He knew he'd have a lot of explaining to do, but that was okay. He had met Cole, and for some reason, he knew everything would be all right.


	8. Chapter 8

Zane never understood how Jay had become so infatuated in Nya. Love was supposed to take lifetimes to find, yet his had come in a heartbeat. He could see the adoration in his eyes; every word he spoke was full of emotions he was afraid to name. All he did was watch his brother fall deeper into an abyss he would never crawl out of.

At first, Nya returned those feelings. She accepted and returned them with an open heart. Zane knew it was never truly open, however, because eventually the love for him left her eyes. Her words became empty and forced, yet Jay remained oblivious to her lack of love. The two had fallen into the depths of Abyss, but Nya had already begun to climb out; Jay had begun to sink farther and farther into the heart of the darkness that had become his feelings.

Zane didn't say anything, merely watching as his brother suffered because of a love he had dived into. He couldn't help but wish he could feel something like that, because it would at least give him a feeling of humanity his brothers felt every day. So he watched as they drifted apart, and he saw her eyes drift to someone else.

Nya had loved Jay, that was true. Yet everyday she found herself attracted to someone who would never love her in return. He was silently watching them drift apart with knowing eyes, ice blue often avoiding her own. He could force a kind word for their 'love,' but it was true he saw them slipping away. She wanted to get closer, but fear made her keep her distance, which was much too far away from him. The fear of becoming frozen in a place where her love was never returned kept her heart sheltered from the warm gazes he gave her.

Zane couldn't describe Nya as a tigress, no matter how fitting it was. She was a she wolf, waiting to bring him to his knees. She could manipulate him with just a glance, sending him into his own ice cold abyss. One day, though, a hand was offered to pull him out. It came from a feisty young she wolf who had come to terms with her heart.

Nya understood what she wanted, more than she had in her entire life. She knew that it was Zane who made her happy, in a way Jay couldn't. He was monotone, distant, and cold. He kept his heart ice cold, but she could see how he looked at her. Jay had never looked at her with such sad, empty eyes. They held love hidden behind the sadness that it would never be returned. It scared her, to see them watching her with emotions she too felt. Her heart soon realized that it was time to make her move, as she was the she wolf and he was the prey.

Nya had become his she wolf, and he would forever be in love with her.

Zane was more than a boy. He was her entire world. She would be his she wolf, protecting him from a world so devoid of love for his kind. She would love him like no one else could, that was her vow.


	9. Chapter 9

I finally wrote a separate greenflame story called the Phoenix. Please, if you've got time, go ahead and read it. I'd love to know what you guys think of it.

So, I was recently reminded that there were other characters than the ninja. I am terribly sorry to have forgotten that fact, and to make it up to you; I will do all of your requests. You know who you are, so sit tight because here is the first one: Goldenmatter (Lloyd x Overlord)

Lloyd's pov

I could still hear his voice, whispering in my ears. It was cold and deceiving. It sent shivers up my spine whenever I heard it echoing in my ears. He spoke roughly, growling and trying to convince me to join him. He almost had me; his voice alone almost pulled me into his maniacal game. It was so hard to resist such beautiful temptation. He really was beautiful, if you were daring enough to look. Dad said so too, hidden among the darkness was someone who had once been beautiful.

When I first looked into his eyes, I could barely see what he been. Later on I could clearly see the person he was trying to hide from the world. He had that person under lock and key; chained to the darkest parts of himself. He was lonely and scared, emotions the Overlord didn't feel. He was pale like parchment paper, with ink black hair and eyes. I tried to save him, but in the end I was too weak.

I could still feel his touch, clawing at my throat and chest like a madman. It hurt, but something inside me liked it. I could see the way he smiled as he touched my heart, cold hands turning hot in a fraction of a second. His touch was rough like his voice, but I also got a taste of the person he once was. The other part of him was gentle, warm and coaxing. He too almost made me loose all control, but the voices inside my head pulled me out before I could get what I was desperate to receive.

The Overlord had said he would always be a part of me, chained deep inside me. He would escape someday, and he would give me what I desired most. I knew it, too, because I could feel him clawing at my chest, begging to be free. It was filling me to the brim, and if it overflowed, I would become intoxicated with the feelings he would give me.

I craved those feelings, that touch, that voice, the longing filling me until I couldn't think straight. I couldn't tell anyone, because they'd think I was delusional. I was lusting after the darkest part of myself, and I loved it. If this was madness felt like, than I secretly enjoyed it. No one else would ever understand.

Because the moment I first heard his voice, I knew I was his and his alone. I was already succumbing to the dark side, and even God himself couldn't save me.

So, with this I decided to play a bit into the prophecy of the First Spinjitzu Master. I like to think that Lloyd is still battling the Overlord, and now that he's back, he's facing a whole new set of temptations. This was an interesting pairing and I'm sorry that it's so short. Writers block is a terrible thing, and I'm still suffering some of the effects. The next chapter(s) will be longer…hopefully.


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay guys, so I'm here with new stuff! Also, I was on the internet the other day (GASP) and discovered some beautiful pairings. I discovered Jaycest, which is Jay x Bizzaro!Jay and some other…interesting pairings. If you have any requests, let me know! I love them!_

_NOTE: This is Overlord x First Spinjitzu Master. Wusako will come later, as well as Kai x Zane. :D Enjoy!_

First Spinjitzu Master's POV (This guy needs to be named…)

I couldn't say when I first realized I was interested in my friend and fellow Spinjitzu master. I had always called him Overlord, just because it fit so well. He was manipulative, and could be evil if he put his mind to it. It set him apart from everyone else, not that that was what made me interested in him.

He had the saddest eyes, often filled with anger and cockiness to hide the emotions he truly felt. I often thought he was scared to feel emotions such as fear and sadness; he thought they made him weak and vulnerable. While they often did, they were the reason he possessed such strength. He had once said to me that humans were weak, pathetic creatures that relied on the strong to do everything. He had such an odd way of seeing things, but even then, I could see his point. Humans were weak, but they were strong as well. "Well, if everyone was strong, then there wouldn't be anyone to protect." I replied, leaning into him.

"Why protect anyone? They'll only hurt you in the end." He sounded bitter, but the sadness in his eyes betrayed him.

"I won't hurt you, ever."

"Promise me, then, so I know you won't."

"Promise." I turned to look at him, smiling. He gave a weak smile back, rising to his feet. "C'mon, there's something I want you to see." Taking his outstretched hand, I let him lead me away.

He led me to a clearing, far enough away that we couldn't be heard or seen. He immediately pulled me too him, muttering into my ear, "Do you know how much you've saved me? Do you know how much I wish to repay a debt I never can? I love you, so much that I'm worried I won't be able to save myself."

"I…I love you too." I whispered it into his chest, clinging to him. When did I save him? I didn't remember when I could have saved him, so I let him continued holding me and whispering incomprehensible things into my ear. Whatever was going on, I was going to be with him through it all.

The days continued like this, with him always reminding me to keep my promise. He was there always, becoming a second shadow. All too soon, though, he became distant. He no longer called me by name, or came to see me at all. What he had said to me that day, was that all fake? Was the love he said he had for me a lie, too? I could no longer tell if he was happy or sad, when I did see him, because his eyes had become too clouded to read.

I should have seen the signs. I should have known that he was slipping away into a madness I couldn't bring him out of. But it was too late. By the time I figured it out, he had already succumbed to it and was a different person. I knew what had to be done, and by the time I had defeated him, I was slipping away myself.

It was at that moment his eyes cleared, filled to the brim with surprise and shock. "Y-You promised…" His voice trembled, and so did my hands. "I know, but some promises have to be broken in order to protect others." Closing my eyes, I used my remaining strength to vanish him to another place; an island where he could no longer hurt anyone. I banished his soldiers to their own underground prison, and, with regret in my heart, continued living.

Humans truly are weak creatures, not able to keep even the simplest of promises. I am only human, and although I am strong, I was not strong enough to save the one I loved.


	11. Chapter 11

_Set during Child's Play. Glacier snuggle fic...kind of. Cuteness ensues._

Cole glared at the door to their cell, muttering under his breath. It just wasn't fair! No one ever listened to you when you were a were a kid, even if you were important. Kai and Jay were arguing about something again, but Cole wasn't really concerned about them. Right now his top priority was Zane.

The said member of their team had been oddly quiet about all this. He had nestled into one of the corners, knees drawn to his chest and head buried in his arms. Cole remembered him saying that his father had left him alone a lot. The candles lighting the tree hollow would often go out, and he would be left alone in the dark for several days. Cole figured he was probably going through those memories again. The single lightbulb in the room flickered, causing Zane's head to snap up. Cole walked over towards Zane, telling himself that as the leader, it was his job to make sure all his teammates were all right.

He eased himself in front Zane, who had his head buried in his arms again. "Zane," he spoke softly, trying to soothe the other boy. "What's wrong?" The other ninja turned, watching their leader with awe. He was the only one who could get Zane through times like this. Zane had became distant again, often getting lost in memories. Cole was the only one who could pull him out, and he had done the same for the others when the past came back to bite them. That's why Cole was their leader; their rock.

Zane shook his head, drawing his knees closer. Cole could see the small bruises on his arms where his fingers were tightly gripping them. Cole sighed, reaching a hand out towards Zane. Zane flinched, pulling himself further back. Cole stared at him wide eyed, surprise written on his face. Kai and Jay began whispering to each other, glancing back at the pair occasionally. The light flickered again, threatening to go out. "Zane..." Cole didn't conceal the hurt in his voice, watching the nindroid with pain filled eyes. The light flickered one last time before going out.

Cole waited for a response, the voices behind him silencing. "Zane," Cole begged, "please." Zane raised his head, tears falling from his eyes. Cole forced a smile, holding out his small arms. "Come here." Zane threw himself into Cole's arms, quietly sobbing into Cole's shoulder. Cole tightly wrapped his arms around Zane, whispering, "It's okay to be afraid. Kai and Jay are your brothers, Zane, and I..." He hesitated, tightening his grip on Zane. "And I..."

Zane's fingers curled around his waist, whispering, "I understand, Cole."

"That's..." Kai announced, looking for the right word.  
>"So cute!" Jay finished before happily gushing over the pair. Kai rolled his eyes, but gave Cole a thumbs up. "Hurt him and I'll kill you." Kai muttered, eyes narrowing slightly. Cole pulled Zane closer, a hand gently rubbing circles on his back. Zane clung to him, beginning to calm down. "Zane," Cole whispered softly, "do you need anything?"<br>"Ju-just don't let me g-go," Zane whimpered, resting his head on Cole's chest.  
>"I can do that," Cole muttered, pressing his thumb between Zane's shoulder blades lightly. The added pressure slowly helped the nindroid fall asleep. Sighing, Cole moved Zane so he was leaning against the wall. Grabbing a blanket from the pile in the center of the room, Cole laid it over Kai and Jay. Grabbing another, he nestled next to Zane and pulled the blanket over them. Before falling asleep, Cole wondered who put the blankets there. Deciding he was too tired to figure it out, Cole leant his head against Zane's and put a protective arm around him. "Night Pinky," he muttered, closing his eyes.<br>"Night Cole," came the muffled reply.

That's how the officers found the four in the morning. They made the mutual agreement to let them sleep just a little longer. The museum didn't open until 10, anyway.

_So, a cute little glacier fic. My first attempt was a little...Laughable. Hope you guys enjoyed._


	12. Chapter 12

Misako glanced up from the scroll she was reading, drawn out of her thoughts by the loud shouts from her friends. She rolled her eyes seeing the two rolling around like they were five instead of sixteen. She couldn't help but laugh, though, because the sight was rather amusing. It didn't help that their father was also watching the pair with his face in his hands, muttering under his breath about childish behavior. The two teens ignored them—or didn't seem to notice—and continued with even more vigor than before.

It was odd seeing Wu acting like this, but when it came to Garmadon he was able to forget everything for a little while. It made her happy, seeing him this way. He was always training or reading and never had any fun. Although she was the exact same way, she couldn't help but get bored from time to time and step outside her small world. She attempted to go back to her scroll, but Garmadon's victorious shouts caused her to look back at the pair.

Garmadon had finally pinned Wu, and was smirking at him haughtily. Wu was laughing, meeting his brother's crimson gaze with a haughty one of his own. "Okay, okay," Wu finally caved, "I give up! You can let go of me now." Laughing as well, Garmadon got off him and helped him up. The two began talking about something or other and headed her way. She ignored them as they sat on either side of her, choosing instead to continue reading. Garmadon sighed heavily before getting up, mouthing something to Wu and giving him a suggestive wink. Wu shook his head, a blush spreading across his face.

He peered over her shoulder, glancing down at what she was reading. She glanced up at him, smiling softly at him. "Hey, Misako, what character is that?" She glanced at the character he was pointing at, chuckling lightly.

"Aren't you supposed to be the all knowing Wu? That's an easy one. It means love." He nodded, leaning closer so that his chest pressed against her back. Smiling, he grabbed the scroll from her lap and stood up. She followed suite, glaring at him. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Give me my scroll back."

"No."

"You're acting a lot like your brother, you know."

"So?"

"It's…" She wasn't sure what it was. It was kind of cute, in a way. A blush spread across her face at the idea.

"You're blushing."

"Am not." She reached for the scroll as she spoke, pouting as he raised it higher above his head so she couldn't reach. "That's not fair and you know it. You're taller than me as it is."

"You never said there were any rules."

"That's a given, though." She stood on her tip-toes in a desperate attempt to get her scroll back.

"I'll give it back on one condition."

"What?" Misako stopped reaching for the scroll and looked at him, blue eyes sparkling.

"Promise you'll go on a date with me." Wu blushed, so did Misako. They stared at each other for a moment, brown eyes meeting blue.

"I promise. You didn't need to steal my scroll to get me to say yes either."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Misako sighed, taking the scroll from his hands. "I'm free tomorrow evening. See you then?"

"Yeah," Wu watched as she walked away, smiling.

"Nice job brother. Don't have too much fun on your date." Wu turned to see his brother smirking at him, making suggestive gestures and laughing.

"G-Garmadon…" Wu blushed, attempting to glare at his brother. "Don't tell dad, okay."

**_Sorry I've been gone so long! This was probably the hardest to write…Well, I still have Kai and Zane to do…Keep on requesting guys! I'd love to hear what you guys want me to write. And if you don't I'll start writing my own…And that will scare everyone…Maybe. I'll do Kai and Zane next and try to update The Phoenix while I'm at it. Wish me luck guys!_**


	13. Chapter 13

This one isn't exactly like a story…more like a narrative poem. I don't know, it was a little easier to right, plus it has a little rhythm…I think…Ah well, enjoy the bruises shipping. I need to figure out how to write Zane and Kai….They're actually a lot harder than I thought! Enjoy!

Note: Italics are Jay; Normal type is Cole.

_It was supposed to be like any other day_

_One punch, a quick side-step_

_Another punch_

_Two steps back_

_Another forward_

_A quick lunge_

_One of us trips_

_Hands at the others throat_

_Perhaps_

_It depends on how angry he is today_

_Although, I suppose he's burning at me everyday_

_I'm usually losing_

_Tripping over my own feet_

_Because I can't get my thoughts all straightened out_

_These thoughts…_

_They're all about __**him**_

_It's funny,_

_Almost ironic_

_He steals my girl_

_I fall in love with someone else_

_That someone just happens to be him_

_I laugh._

_He quirks an eyebrow_

_Onyx eyes study me intently_

_Calculating_

_He's so much smarter than he looks_

_He can see right through all of us,_

_Except Zane_

_No one saw him being the hero_

_I suppose that's what's got him all fired up_

_Zane_

_They were closer than humanely possible, those two_

_His hands move_

_Slowly_

_Almost as if he's afraid he'll startle me_

_Doesn't he know nothing scares me anymore?_

_Except these thoughts I've been having about him_

"_Another round?" He questions_

_God, he's so tempting_

_I just want to bash his face in_

_Break him like he's breaking me_

"_Yeah," another laugh escapes_

"_You're on, twinkle toes."_

_He frowns, _

_Muttering something or other about that nickname_

_All he's doing is fueling the fire_

_He gets up, taking his sweet time_

_Doesn't he know we're running out of time?_

_Maybe we still have forever, but…_

_If we continue like this,_

_We're all going to burn_

_He holds out a hand_

_Maybe it's for show?_

_Or he's just being nice for once_

_God, he's such a nuisance_

_So are these thoughts_

_Do I break him?_

_Or fix him?_

_Do I let him in?_

_Or push him out?_

_I think I know what I want…_

_But what about him?_

_What do you want Cole? _

He takes my hand steadily

Following the rhythm

I'm sure he has it all figured out

That this is just a rouse

So I can get close to him

Put my hands on him

Be able to have some control over him

Lighting is hard to tame, after all

It starts fires like nothing else

And they'll burn forever unless they're quenched

That's the hard part

Figuring out what will quench him

I help him up

Looking him over once or twice

God, is this madness?

We begin again

It's almost the same pattern

But it's hard to keep up

He's moving faster,

His punches growing reckless

He's muttering curses

Softly, though

As if he thinks the quieter he is the less likely I'll hear him

How wrong that mindset is

I've learnt from the best

Picking up on things is what he did best

And he taught me how,

Something I hope I'll never forget

Sometimes I still hear him

Whispering in my dreams

And it hurts

But he tells me to move on

That someone else is waiting for him

I think I've figured out who that is

All I have to do is pin him down

Then everything will fall into place

I want you

_Cole is picking up the pace_

_Trying to match this dangerous rhythm I settled on_

_That's fine by me_

_The more he struggles_

_The easier it will be to pin him down_

_Then I'll figure it out_

_Tread lightly, Jay_

_You've got to ask the right questions_

_Dig for the right answers_

_You've got to figure him out like he's figured out you_

_Only a few more steps Jay_

_Then you'll pin him_

_And get what you want_

I step forward,

Hands gripping his shoulders

Another step forward

He tries to regain his footing

I keep him steady

But all too soon we'll come crashing down

He realizes this

Reaching out for me

He pushes hard,

I fall back

Dragging him with me

There's no way I'm loosing

Tightening my grip, I flip us over

He looks surprised

His hands still grip my shoulders

His breathing is hard, ragged

"Do you know how I feel about you?"

_That question…_

_So he's feeling it too_

"_Maybe._

"_How do you feel, twinkle toes?"_

"I want to strangle you,

"But I want you.

"I want you, Jay."

I said it

It's out there

He smiles,

Not so sweet,

More toxic than that

It's enticing

He pulls me down to him

"_We're so screwed,"_

_I whisper in his ear_

"_I love it."_

We meet in the middle,

One of my hands wandering to his throat

He's right

We're screwed

This relationship is toxic

It isn't healthy

But then again,

When is love ever healthy?

-0u0-

So, my logic behind this one is that yes, they're in love, but they still are upset with each other. They don't know how to work it out, so their relationship is toxic. They're conflicted over how they feel, and while the love is there it can be hard to find. This is what you get when I listen to SONiKA's version of Biohazard.


	14. Chapter 14

Zane wasn't oblivious, and Kai knew this. He knew that out of the four of them, Zane was the most observant. Not just of their surroundings, but of the people around them. He could close his eyes and detect where all their opponents were, how many, and where they would strike. Time after time he said it was a guess—a surprisingly accurate prediction. Kai didn't by it. Once or twice, perhaps, but every time was almost scary. About that time is when he stopped keeping secrets, because Zane could pick up on them almost instantly. Though he rarely spoke of his findings, it was uncomfortable knowing that he knew and refused to acknowledge that he knew.

He knew of Cole's stash of cheesy romance novels under his bed; he knew how Jay would absentmindedly pull on the left sleeve of his shirt when he was uncomfortable, the right when he was nervous. He had picked up on their habits, knowing that Cole only let himself sleep in until seven, on a good day. Jay would sleep in until noon, if allowed. Kai was always different—on a good day it was nine, on a great day it was 10:30. Zane himself rarely slept, rising with the sun was practically second nature to the guy. That's probably why he didn't mind Sensei's early morning practices. Kai was almost positive he wasn't human—not that it mattered to him or anything.

He could also cook better than any person he'd ever met. He knew just what they liked, probably because of his keen observation skills. Even Kai took forever to figure out that Jay preferred his food slightly sour, with a mix of bitter and spicy aftertastes. It was something different, just like him. Cole liked his sweet, but there was always a spicy undertone to balance it out. He himself liked it spicy, no influence from his element needed. So, when it was his turn to cook, there was at least a full pitcher of water next to each seat at the table. Usually it was Jay's doing, as he was the joker, but Cole would occasionally join in the fun. Not that Cole could cook any better. At least his food had some flavor.

It was about when Lloyd joined the group that he realized his feelings for the white clad ninja had changed from a friendly manner to something more extreme. They had gone from white to scarlet in an instant, perhaps even brighter and more extreme than that. He knew it was only a matter of time before the highly observant ninja figured it out, so he began to avoid him. Blatantly refused to sit by him at meals by inviting the young Garmadon to sit by them (although that wasn't much better—the kid was just as chatty as Jay, perhaps even more so.) He didn't talk to him much either, or spar with him.

Cole was beginning to pick up on the hidden tensions, and he noticed how much it hurt Zane. Once warm eyes were turning empty, blank. His greatest fear was that Zane would distance himself from the four of them, and as their leader he knew how much it would hurt them all. It was already beginning to hurt them, because with this tension it was so much harder for them to focus. Pretty soon Jay would feel it too, and try to meddle where he wasn't needed. Kai would probably snap, and everything would fall apart. So, he decided to consult with Zane, because out of the two he was the most likely to take his questioning well.

"Hey Zane, do you have a minute?" He spoke casually, trying to ease his nerves. Zane seemed to notice and graced him with a smile.

"Of course, Cole, what is it?" He spoke easily, questioning as if he didn't already know what was going on.

"It's private," he added under his breath, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Ah, I see. I'm coming." Zane's smile fell instantly, replaced with a calculating frown. He followed Cole apprehensively, no longer sure about what direction this conversation was going. He had a very vague idea, and if it was like any of his other guesses, it was correct. He followed his leader into the kitchen, feigning a smile as Cole shut the door behind him.

"Is this about what's been going on? About Kai distancing himself from me?"

"Yeah," Cole let out an exasperated sigh, "listen, without us all working together, this team will fall apart. While you and I can certainly manage on stealth, Kai makes up for what he lacks in brute force. Without him, we're not as potent. Why is he avoiding you, anyway? Aren't you guys really close or something?"

"Something like that," Zane spoke cautiously, treading carefully. "I'll fix it Cole, don't worry. Why don't you send him in here so we can talk?"

"Yeah, whatever. Don't mess up."

"When do I?" Zane cast him a gentle smile, watching him leave the room in a huff. Ah, his leader could be quite interesting, but he had to get back to matters at hand. Kai was feeling something different towards him, that much he could tell. When he did look at him, his glances were usually quick once-overs, but if he was feeling daring he would study his face for a few moments before looking away and immersing himself into something to avoid any questions on the subject. The only time he could really get away with looking at him for an extended period of time was when he sparred with either Jay or Cole, leaving him the opportunity to study him. If he was honest with himself he found it quite flattering. But it was tearing his team apart, so he had to get to the bottom of it.

"I'm coming in," Zane jumped as Kai spoke, pushing the door open. He looked mildly annoyed, practically slamming the door behind him. "So, what is it? You've got me corned, just make it quick."

"I'm not entirely sure, but I have a few guess."

"So you know exactly what I'm thinking, great."

"I didn't say that," Zane nearly laughed, "I merely have a guess or two. I want to know what you feel, first. Because I know you've been feeling something different about me."

"And if I have?" It took a lot of control not to start shouting. If he shouted, he'd just draw unwanted attention to them, and that's the last thing he wanted. So, he'd have to have a little more self control than usual. "I'd feel either very concerned or apologetic," Kai scoffed at that, narrowing his eyes, "or very flattered, depending on the way you view me."

"If I told I was possibly interested in you romantically?"

"I'd feel very flattered." Zane gave him a smile, slowly inching towards him. "There was no need to avoid me Kai; you could have just told me." Kai smirked, grabbing Zane by the collar. "Could've just told me that, idiot." Zane's grin grew just a smidgen, as his hands met the one at his throat. "Are we okay now?"

"Almost, but I still have to spar with you. I've got quite a bit to make up for."

"I suppose you're right. I love you."

"Yeah, same here. Let's go before Cole decides that we've killed each other." Zane nodded as Kai let go of him. He supposed he was half-right, but he still had a rather pressing question on his mind.

They were fire and ice—how was their relationship supposed to last?

-0u0-

So, this took me forever. Sorry. I'll try harder; they were kind of hard to write.

And to one of my reviewers-it doesn't matter what other people think of what you write. If you like writing, and love what you're writing about, then go for it! I'd love to see what you've written, if you do write it.

So, next up I have to choose between Nya x Cole, Nya x Zane, and Cryptor x Pixal….

Sorry if Zane seems a bit OOC, like I said, these two were kind of hard to write together.


	15. Chapter 15

So, here is Cryptor x Pixal. All right, another one I will have difficulty with…Well, whatever! Oh, and thank you for all the nice compliments! I really appreciate it! So, I'll try to keep up, and I'll probably update the Phoenix again while I'm at it, if any of you read that. I think it's good, but then again I'm biased.

-0-0-

The general smiled. Those who knew him would have run from him, even if you didn't know him you still would have run. For this smile was twisted, sick and sadistic. It was cold and unforgiving, much like the general himself. Yes, he had a soft spot, but his soft spot was him being sarcastic. You were considered lucky if all you got was a sarcastic comment and a crude nickname. It had been a long time since the general had been so generous, as it wasn't exactly his forte. It wasn't as if he was a bad person, he just enjoyed the satisfaction of having the whole world in his hands. For whoever was with him, there was no freedom.

He supposed you could describe him as a control freak, and he would agree. He loved the feeling of being in control. Especially when she was around. Though she appeared docile, she was raging, just begging to be under his control. It was intoxicating, wondering how desperate he could make her. To see her begging for something, broken under his gaze, would be better than enforcing any order the Overlord gave to him.

He wasn't sure what drove these feelings. Perhaps she had slipped some sort of chip into him; screwed up his programming so he would have such devious thoughts plague him. Maybe it was those emerald eyes, full of defiance. Or maybe it was her rebellious spirit, how she refused to back down. To him, those were admirable qualities, but he'd rather crush them while he still could feel the satisfaction of doing so before he dove to deep and couldn't hurt her.

It wasn't as if he didn't like her, no, he could even go as far as to say that he loved her. It was more like an obsession, from an outside point of view, but that was just how he showed his affection. He obsessed over them until the love was finally drained from his being. That's why he was so focused on his work—he positively loved it. His obsessive nature led him to be protective and possessive, and those traits were ones he wasn't proud of.

He was the villain; she was a heroine, in her own right. Yet he was obsessed, intoxicated by her and those emerald eyes. Then, the Overlord gave him an idea to make her his, and suddenly his obsession turned into reality. And he smiled.

-0u0-

So, with this one, I feel like Cryptor is obsessive and, in this case, his obsession is Pixal. He is obsessed with her, and is a bit of a sadist. He is also a bit of a control freak, and…That's all I got. I hope I did okay…I wasn't really sure what to do.


	16. Chapter 16

So with this, there's going to be a bit of angst, as well as mentions to a past relationship with Zane for Cole. This will delve into their mindsets about everything. Sorry if Nya is a bit…Not Nya. I never really cared for her or this ship too much, being such a devoted Jay and Nya fan. But, here it is. All my hard work was put into this beautiful piece of writing…I think?

-0-0-

She hadn't been thinking when she asked him to be hers; she hadn't thought about how much damage it would cause. She had only been thinking about herself, but was it really so bad? She knew it would Jay, but it would only hurt him more if she lied to him and said that she loved him when truly, she didn't care at all. Boys were her plaything—she could pick them up and throw them away whenever she pleased. It wasn't as if she liked this mindset, but it worked and it kept her from getting hurt. She didn't care who she toyed with, as long as she wasn't hurt.

Cole hadn't been thinking when he went into a relationship with Nya. He was grief stricken, his best was dead, his father had practically abandoned him, and he was left without any one to console with. No one had ever known what he had shared with Zane, what kind of bond they had created between themselves. He could hear him whispering constantly; feel his hands tracing his spine in the form of chills. It hurt—it hurt so much that he couldn't think straight anymore. His 'brother' could never be replaced, and he was never coming back. That was what hurt most. So he forced his attention elsewhere in a desperate attempt to distract himself.

She never really cared for anyone, except for Kai and herself. There was no reason to. They were alone; they had no one but each other, so why should she care for anyone except themselves? Kai was always willing to help others—he had always been much more selfless than she was. He was easily manipulated, not that she had ever manipulated him. He was the only person in the world who really understood her, and for some reason he still cared for her. Whenever her true nature was revealed, most people avoided her like the plague.

Cole had cared for so many people. All of them had left him. His father, after uncovering the secrets about his relationship with a certain blond tenor, had avoided him like he had never meant anything to him at all. The only people who still cared were his brothers. Pixal had always known about Zane's complex feelings, but she had fallen for him anyway. Cole had seen the way he looked at her, and he knew that something inside him stirred when Zane looked at her that way. It was the look he used to give him when it was just them, before Sensei had brought Kai into their 'family.' Jay had been more than willing to play oblivious to what was going on, which was just as well. Perhaps he really was oblivious. Now, he couldn't lean on his family for support, because who would understand how much pain he was in when he couldn't even grasp it himself?

Nya had never felt any pain for the loss of another. The pain she had felt for her parents had been forgotten long ago. Yet some part of her still ached when she saw the way Cole looked at Zane's funeral. He looked as if he was dead, like he had nothing to live for anymore. She pitied him, more than anything, for going into a relationship that was bound to end in tragedy, but that was all relationships.

Cole knew he was going to have to speak up, pick himself off the ground and move on. Even if he still hurt, he would be strong. That's just how things had to be. He walked towards Nya, the drug that would quell the addiction, and held out his hand. She took it wordlessly, smiling sympathetically. It was obvious to him how forced and false it was, but he ignored it. She pulled him into a hug, whispering, "How long are we going to be together?"

"Until hearing his name doesn't hurt anymore." No matter how hard she played him, no matter how unreal their love felt, he wasn't going to lose this game. He was going to fight and prove to her that love triumphed everything, that his love for Zane was the only reason he was doing this. So he could move on and continue living for him. He would keep her as long as he needed, and she wasn't going to leave and break him like she broke Jay. Their relationship would be toxic, but it would last.

He was going to teach her just how much it hurt to lose someone.

-0-0-

I just can't write anything happy, can I? I'll work on giving them happy endings in the next few chapters. So, what next? I have a couple more requests, then what? If you want, I'll concoct a few of my own pairings, but that might be a little scary…So, keep on requesting guys, I'd love to hear them. I'll update my other story, maybe start a couple new ones…Just keep watching guys, I'll get there eventually.


	17. Chapter 17

An angsty ficlet that sort of signifies my return. I hope you enjoyed.

Pair: Lloyd x Zane

Warnings: Mentioned/Implied character death

It was almost dawn, the stars still shining in the sky, albeit weakly, and it had been hours since the last person on the Bounty had fallen asleep. Save for one, that is. A young man, destined to save the universe, stared up at the stars. He was handsome, if the girls swooning at his departure were any indicator, but they did not fill his heart. No, his heart was instead plagued by thoughts of his teammate, another young man only a few inches taller, but seemed a whole other world away.

The man his heart beat for was blonde, as he was, but his hair was fairer, more fine, and his eyes were an icy shade of blue that he'd never seen before. The boy was smart, far smarter than any normal mortal, and he was ice-cold to the touch. But there was something warm in him, something so _human _that it baffled him to think he was once anything else. The stars blurred together, and the warm tracks down his face did nothing to chase away the cold.

"Lloyd? You'll catch a cold if you stay out hear any longer." His heart raced, thudding in his chest at the voice that made him question everything he'd ever known.

"Z-Zane, what are you doing up?" He can't look at him, can't see those blue eyes search him for answers he already knows.

"I have always been an early riser, but you tend to sleep in until the sun is nearly setting." A joke. He laughed, reaching a hand to dry his tears.

"I couldn't sleep." It wasn't a lie, exactly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" His voice is full of sympathy. It's too much, and he breaks, sobbing the boy's name over and over like it's the only word he knows. The boy says nothing, not at first, but he steps forward and encases the teen who's barely any smaller than him in his arms.

"You are too young to be dealing with such things alone." He speaks softly, gently, as if he understands. As if he wasn't doing the same thing as he was. "Talk to me Lloyd. I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"My father," he chokes, "he would have loved you." Hands are stroking his hair, but it's not enough, will never be enough.

"I don't understand." His tone clearly says that he does, indeed, understand, but is denying such a thing. It upsets him, and he grabs the taller boy by the collar and smashes their lips together like it's the key to paradise.

And Zane smiles, adjusting so it is easier on the boy in his arms and holding him close, closer than he ever should imagine, but he does it and it feels so _right _that he presses his lips just as hard against Lloyd's, listening to the sounds the other boy makes because if he doesn't he knows he'll go deaf and regret never hearing them. And his eyes are open, because there's nothing more beautiful than the boy's face bathed in moonlight.

Lloyd pulls back, stilling clinging to him with bruised lips and tear-filled eyes but content, because he started something that is never going to die.

But that was years ago, and he's smarter now.

He knows that life is never that easy, that fair.

And staring at a statute that was supposed to be the only person he ever loved, he cries again.

Only this time, there are no stars. Only an inky blackness.

There is no key to Nirvana, only the steps leading into Hell.

And he weeps, because the only one who ever understood was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

He was silent

As was everyone else in the room

Not a single person breathed wrong;

not a single sob escaped their lips

Because he had been injured in the line of duty;

he had died doing what he loved

But did that soften the blow?

_There was a smile on his face when he died, _they said

**Only because the person who killed him had smiled first**

So, he sighed

Bit his lip and tried to look resentful

Tried to appear broken-hearted at the fact that his lover was gone

And he was, oh he was

But it was more than that

Because Lloyd had been tired

Tired of saving people

He wanted to be saved himself

So when he placed the gun in the other boy's hand, he whispered

**_Just end it all for me, Cole_**

**_Save me like you did back then_**

**_Can we just be kids again?_**

**_If only for a little while?  
><em>**

And so he agreed,

Placed the gun against the other boy's temple

And when Lloyd smiled,

Happy and childish and almost, _almost _like when they were young that he smiled back

_**It's okay**_

_**Just pull the trigger**_

_**We'll see each other soon**_

Soon

It's as if he knew that he wouldn't be able to stay in this world much longer

So, he pulled the trigger

He didn't flinch at the sound of the gunshot

But the tears fell regardless

And it hurt

Right where his heart probably was

If he had one anymore, that is

So, at the service he placed the gun in the casket

Pressed it against his hands that were too cold

And smiled, whispering

**I'll see you soon, Love**


End file.
